


a Twenty Minute Interaction is too long after 5 Silent Years

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: College Karushuu [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Neglectful Parents, Post-Canon, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: “It means,” Karma drawls, “That you should greet your in-laws.”Thatgets Gakushuu to look up, and Karma’s parents look back with unreadable expressions.“You haveparents?” Gakushuu blurts, then slaps his hand over his mouth.In which Karma sees his parents in an American Starbucks, five years after he last saw them, a year and a half after he moved to study in America, and a year after he married Gakushuu.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: College Karushuu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772374
Comments: 13
Kudos: 403





	a Twenty Minute Interaction is too long after 5 Silent Years

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways Have Fun  
> BLM!

Karma’s parents have never been present in his life.

He was born, was a cute conversation topic until he himself could talk, and then was often left with some nanny or aunt or another until his parents deemed him old enough to fend for himself- in middle school.

Koro-sensei had been the closest thing Karma’s ever had to a real parental figure. His biological parents visited more and more sporadically throughout middle and high school, until one day sometime in high school Karma realized they hadn’t been home in over 7 months.

They never came back from that trip, to his knowledge. Occasionally there’ll be a postcard sent to the address of the home he grew up in, but he hasn’t seen or heard from them since.

He sees them for the first time in about 5 years in about the most inconvenient place he could think of. A Starbucks.

He’s been in America for around the last year and a half, finishing out his university years at MIT with Gakushuu through an exchange program.

He’s been married for a year exactly, although he’d legally changed his name in Japan symbolically before he moved, because Gakushuu had pointed out they could get married here, in the states.

And he’s been gay his whole life.

All without the knowledge of his parents- all their fault for leaving him alone, really- but now they must be on a business trip or something silly, because they are here. In the Starbucks by the apartment Gakushuu and Karma live in.

Shit.

Although- despite Karma’s red hair and height- they don’t seem to recognize him. That probably would’ve hurt, a decade ago, but now Karma is 23 and knows better than to spare any emotion for them, when they don’t care about him.

And then the barista calls out “Karma,” and his mom’s head whips around.

He takes his drinks with a nod to the barista and turns to escape, before Karma’s dad steps up to him with, “Karma?”

He winces, turning away from the exit, “Hello, father, mother.”

“What are you doing in America?” Mrs Akabane asks, and Karma gestures to one of the tables.

“Let’s sit.”

Once they’re all seated, Karma takes a deep breath, “To answer your question, I’ve been studying at MIT through an exchange program.”

“And how’s that going?” Mr Akabane asks politely.

“It’s going well,” Karma answers, and doesn’t elaborate. There’s a moment of silence before his mom sighs.

“Karma, how have you been?”

“I’m good,” Karma answers honestly, “I’m in a really good place right now.”

“That’s good.”

There’s silence again, and Karma’s about to say something vague about needing to leave before a classmate of his calls out, “Yo! Mr Asano,” in a teasing tone and walks over to the table.

“What’s up, Josh?” Karma asks, an easy grin overtaking his features at the familiar greeting.

“I just wanted to say happy anniversary man, must be a great feeling,” Josh congratulates, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Sure is,” Karma laughs, “Although I think I’ll be kicked out if I don’t get this coffee back home soon.”

“Felt that,” Josh laughs, “See you later, have a good one.”

“You too,” Karma says with a wave as he walks away.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I should be going,” he says, turning back to his parents, who’re staring at him with wide eyes.

“Asano?” His father says, his voice overlapping with his mother’s.

“Anniversary?”

“I’m married,” Karma says, doing jazz hands, “Surprise.”

As he picks up the tray of drinks and stands to leave, Mr Akabane says something Karma really should’ve been expected.

“We want to meet your wife.”

Karma sighs, “Alright, follow me then.”

The short walk to the apartment is tense, Karma’s parents whispering to each other behind him.

Karma unlocks the door and walks in with a playful, “Honey, I’m home!”

“About time,” Gakushuu huffs from the living room, “I was almost worried you were mugged or something.”

“Aww babe,” Karma coos, kicking his shoes off and to the edge of the entryway and gesturing for his parents to do the same, “it’s worse.”

“The fuck does that mean?” Gakushuu asks. He’s sitting on the couch, a textbook in his lap and glasses falling down his nose. Karma taps his head with his coffee, and Gakushuu takes it without looking, “Thanks love.”

“It means,” Karma drawls, “That you should greet your in-laws.”

 _That_ gets Gakushuu to look up, and Karma’s parents look back with unreadable expressions.

“You have _parents?”_ Gakushuu blurts, then slaps his hand over his mouth.

Karma bursts into laughter, and Mrs Akabane scowls as Mr Akabane purses his lips.

“There’s no coming back from that!” Karma gasps out as Gakushuu tries to become one with the couch.

“So you’re gay now?” Mr Akabane asks, and Karma takes a couple deep breaths to stop laughing.

“I’ve always been gay,” Karma says seriously. His mom looks skeptical, and he sighs, “Name one girl I’ve ever been attracted to.”

“That Nagisa girl, right?”

Karma falls right back into laughter, this time so hard he has to sit down.

Gakushuu sighs and takes responsibility, “Shiota Nagisa is a boy.”

“Oh,” Mr Akabane seems like he’s reevaluating his entire life, and Mrs Akabane recovers first.

“So when did you two meet?”

“Junior High,” Gakushuu answers, as Karma struggles for breath on the floor.

They clearly weren’t expecting that answer either, and Gakushuu smiles politely as Karma finally catches his breath and climbs onto the couch, hooking his chin over Gakushuu’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around him.

“Are you also studying at MIT through an exchange program?” Mr Akabane asks, scrambling for a new topic.

“I’ve gone to MIT for all of my college years,” Gakushuu answers, “studying business and finance.”

“Such a smart boy,” Mrs Akabane coos, “I hope Karma isn’t dragging you down too much.”

Karma huffs, rolling his eyes and tightening his arms around Gakushuu, whose voice smooths out in rage, “Karma is the only one who could keep up with me, although we aren’t studying the same things.”

“Honey,” Mr Akabane says, clearing his throat, “Our flight leaves in a few hours, we should be going.”

“That’s true,” Mrs Akabane says, checking her phone, “We’ll be off. It was nice meeting you. Bye Karma.”

When the door closes and automatically locks behind them, Gakushuu physically sags into Karma’s hold, “Thank fuck, they’re gone.”

“They didn’t even get your name,” Karma mutters, “they suck.”

“Yeah,” Gakushuu agrees easily, “I really didn’t know they existed.”

“I haven’t seen them in five years,” Karma sighs, “and I wish I hadn’t seen them today.”

The silence that follows is comfortable, unlike the silence Karma shared with his parents, and is broken only when Gakushuu shifts.

“Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary,” Karma whispers, pressing his lips to Gakushuu’s, any further thought of his parents far out of his mind.

They don’t come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
